A Tale Worthy of Emily Garrow
by GryffDragon
Summary: The story of Emily Garrow. Her journey to Hogwarts and the challenges she needs to overcome. This is my first fan fiction and I want to become a better writer so please review and tell me you opinion!
1. The Garrow Family

A Tail Worthy of Emily Garrow

Chapter 1

A girl named Emily Garrow, ten years old, was sleeping in her room, in her house in London. The house was small and comfy. It was in near the Thames river. Very few wizards lived there.

Her family was full of witches and wizards. Her mother worked in the ministry of magic, at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her father was muggle born, but he was just as talented as his wife. He worked at St Mungo's Hospital for magical maladies and injuries as a healer.

Emily's family had all been in Hogwarts. They had told Emily stories of what they had done there. They told about the secret passages that you could only enter on a full moon and about the rooms that you could enter if you asked nicely.

Emily was dying to get her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Every night she woke up in the dark of the night because she thought that she had heard an owl at the window. There never was anyone. That night wasn't any different. She woke up during the night just to notice that she had woken up again, for nothing. Mad at herself she took something from her dressing table, ready to throw it at the wall. She was mad at herself for waking up every night. cutting her sleep. She prepared to throw the thing at the wall. But she did not, thought. Instead she sat down onto her bead and looked at the thing she had grabbed from the table.

It was their family picture. It was in beautiful golden frames. It was absolutely not her type. She looked at the people in the picture, she saw herself smiling and waving besides her parents and her mother's parents. There was also Uncle Josh and Aunt Mary, her cousins William and Sarah who were twins and the same age as Emily. they had probably already received their letters!

Emily's family was full of interesting people. Her grand-parents lived in a small hut somewhere in Ireland. They never went there to visit. Emily's father told her that they didn't want to be around other people. She understood why. Her grand-mother, Elisabeth was tortured by the followers of Voldemort About forty years ago. Elisabeth wasn't severely injured, but she hadn't been quite the same person since. That's why her husband takes care of her. She couldn't be around magical people or she would get horrible fits. Screaming and breaking things. It was sad, because of that she didn't get to experience anything that happened after Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived Twice, The Chose One, killed Voldemort in the Great battle of Hogwarts.

Things had changed a lot, of what people had told Emily or what she had heard from her friends and their parents and her parents. She had read lots of books about everything that happened then. Lots of things had changed. Less and less people thought that muggle born people or as they used to be called as, mud-bloods were a useless piece of junk. Last time they chose a new Minister of Magic the second candidate was a muggle born Hermione Granger. But because she chose to become the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement someone took her place. If she hadn't backed down, she would have become the new Minister. The pure-blood families stopped carrying themselves as the superior kind.

Of course there still was a few families who tried to keep the it going. Like some of the Malfoy's, the Parkinsson's and the Nott's. But because there was so many successful muggle born witches and wizards, it was hard to keep the status up. So the muggle hating pure-bloods kept more of a low profile. Werewolves weren't so hated as before, but people still stayed clear from the forests were the werewolves had to stay during the two days of transformation. Many things had changed, but there were places and thing that even a millennia couldn't change. Two of the many places were Hogwarts and Diagon Alley.

It was the first of September. One month and the train to Hogwarts would leave the platform nine and three quarters. It was so close but still so, so far.

Emily was still sleeping, surrounded by the many books she owned. Last night she had read _Hogwarts: A History _many hours after bed time. The thing was it was so interesting. And it answered some of Emily's many questions. For example the ceiling in the Great hall was enchanted. That explained why her parents kept talking about some strange ceiling at Hogwarts. Now she knew. She slept with a calm expression on her face and clutching her book.

"Emily! Come down breakfast is ready!" it was Emily's mom.

Emily yelled while stumbling out of bed. She had got a fright.

" I'm coming mom!" she yelled at mother.

She started looking for her dressing gown and found in under her bed along side with a few spare quills and a chocolate frog. She took the frog and gown and started to descend the stairs. Looking out of the window she saw some owls flying past their house. Emily laughed at one of the who was carrying a package twice its size. Also, no clouds. that would mean a warm weather! It was good.

Emily walked arrived just in time to dodge a flying piece of bacon. Opening the wrapper on the chocolate frog and looking at the card. Albus Dumbledore. She took a bite from the frog.

"I've told you hundreds of times! Do not eat anything before breakfast!" Mrs. Garrow yelled.

"Sorry mom. I'm just hungry", Emily said trying to hide a grin.

"But Emily, isn't breakfast for eating? Couldn't you just wait for it to be ready?" Emily turned around and saw her dad grinning down at her. Emily grinned back. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Besides, I've got something for you", her dad held out his hand and Emily saw … Her letter to Hogwarts! She let out a cry of amazement and leaped to get the letter. Her father ducked Emily's outstretched arms and started this wild dance while Emily was running around him trying to get the letter. Finally Mr. Garrow gave the letter to Emily.

It smelled exactly of what she expected. It smelled like fresh parchment and something mysteriously familiar. The letter said:

**_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _**

**_Headmaster: Augustus Ravensdale_**

**_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Supreme Mugwump)_**

**_Dear Ms. Garrow,_**

**_We are pleased to infirm you that you have aplace at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

**_ Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _**

**_The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later _**

**_than 31 July._**

**_Your sincerely,_**

**_Matilda Southway _**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Emily. grinned. This was by far the best day in her life.


	2. Friends

It was the morning after the letter to Hogwarts had arrived. Emily was excited.

She had spent the whole day before trying to find her mothers old school trunk and writing letters to family members telling them that she got her Hogwarts letter. In the one for her grand parents she put in lots of effort. The rest of the day she spent looking for her school bag. It had magically disappeared. Finally she found it in their small garden in a bush where the cat Willy had hidden it. That night Emily spent dreaming about the castle.

The next day it was time to go to Diagon alley. Mrs. Garrow and Mr. Garrow had promised to go there not only to get Emily's school equipment but also they were running out of quills and ink.  
The whole morning Emily kept running around the house not knowing what to do. She was nervous. It wasn't the first time she had been in the stores of Diagon Alley as she wasn't muggle born but it was because she had never been there to buy things for school.

The book store Flourish and Blotts and the apothecary, was familiar but there was shops that Emily had never visited. She never had permission to go to Gringotts and Olivanders wand store was a place never visited.

Mr. Garrow had told Emily that they would leave right after dinner. Emily spent the morning sending their family owl to her best friends Olivia Fallon and Louie Aylott.

_Hello! _

_I got my Hogwarts letter yesterday! Did you get yours yet? Today we're going to Diagon alley after dinner, want to join us? If you want to join us send this owl back to me and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Hope you are doing well, _

_Lots of love, _

_Emily _

She copied the letter on two separate pieces of parchments and told the owl, Herbert, to take them to Olivia and Louie. Emily watched Herbert fly until he was barely visible between the houses. Herbert would be back in a few hours with response from her friends. While waiting for them Emily started to educate herself with a few basic spells she had found in her parents, old school books. It was very difficult to study without a wand but luckily soon they would be going to buy the wand. The old spell book described the wand movement precisely and Emily tried her best copying it with a quill she had found.

She was trying to memorize the levitating spell, Wingardium Leviosa when she saw Herbert knocking the window.

"Emily! Come down for dinner!" it was her mother calling her down for dinner.

"I'll be down in just a moment!" Emily called back. She hurried to the window opened it and let Herbert come in. She took the two rolls of parchment from his beak. She opened the first one.

_Emily! Hello! _

_Yes, in fact I did get my Hogwarts letter. It came a few days ago. I would like to come with you to buy the things needed for our first year in Hogwarts. I assume Olivia is also coming? Meet you there._

_Best wishes, Louie_

Louie was coming. That was good news. Louie was a tall boy with blond hair and a brilliant mind. He had no sibling. He was also a very emotional boy. His parents both worked in the ministry and had damn good brains. It was a miracle if he wouldn't become the minister of magic. All of his family had been in Ravenclaw.

The other piece of parchment was obviously from Olivia.

_Hey Emily_

_I would enjoy joining you and Louie. And, I heard that there is a new Firebolt model! It's called the Thunderbolt. I __really__ want to see if it's any good. __I still think the original Firebolt it the best._

_See you soon,_

_Olivia_

Emily started laughing. In every single letter Olivia sent her she mentioned quidditch the best magical sport in the world. Even thought Emily was a quidditch fan, she wasn't as obsessed with it as Olivia was. Olivia was an exceedingly good player herself. She had two older brothers, Mike and Johnny. Mike was fifteen and Johnny was sixteen. Both of them in the Slytherin quidditch team. Everyone in the Fallon family was sorted into the Slytherin house.

Emily walked down stairs for dinner. Smiling to the thought that Louie and Olivia would be coming with her to buy their school supplies. As the family seated themselves around the table Emily started talking.

"Mom, dad, is it okay that Olivia and Louie will come with us to Diagon alley?" She said while piling mashed potatoes on her plate.

"That is a splendid idea. You can do the shopping part and we, the parents, may relax and watch you do all the work!" Emily's father joked but she didn't pay any attention. She was focused on eating the food and that way getting faster to Diagon alley.

"So I assume that it okay", She said.

"Of course it is. And besides you have probably already invited them!" Mrs. Garrow said smiling.

"True. But this time I am allowed to come to Gringotts. You promised", Emily said grinning.

"Yes darling, but now eat before the food will not taste good after cooling down!" said Mr. Garrow in turn.

When everyone was full, they left the house. As the alley wasn't that far from the house they took their magically boosted car. From the outside it looked as any other car but on the inside you could fit a dozen of people without discomfort.

The Garrows left the car on the other side of the street. The muggles didn't pay any attention to them and they entered the Leaky cauldron undetected. Exactly at the same time there was a puff of green smoke and Olivia, Louie and their families entered stepped into the room from the fireplace. The families greeted each other with joy. The happily talking group walked down the crowded streets of Diagon alley. Behind the street corner stood the most beautiful building Emily had ever seen in her life the wizard bank Gringotts. As they came closer Emily could read the poem written on the entrance.

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn, _

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Under that sign Emily had always waited for her parents while they were in Gringotts. But now, now was the day Emily was allowed inside. Feeling important Emily, Olivia and Louie entered Gringotts.

It was the first time any of them had been inside. It was full of desks seated by goblins. Every goblin gazed at them walking up the aisle.

"The goblins are a bit scary, don't you think?" Olivia whispered.

"A bit? They're freaking me out!" Louie said with a bit of panic in his voice. Emily and Olivia tried their best hiding their giggles.


	3. Diagon Alley

The ride to the vaults wasn't the most comfortable thing Emily had done. The only one of them who enjoyed the ride was Olivia, who was used to speed and quick turns. After what seemed like hours of being sick they finally had visited all three of the vaults.

Fresh air had never been more welcome. Olivia kept teasing them for looking like toads. She didn't get much joy out of it.

"Well at least none of us had a grin just as wide as yours, Olivia. You could beat the old Gilderoy Lockhart any day!" Mr. Fallon, Olivia's father had said, wiping the smile from her face.

All three of them plus Olivia's brothers were given enough money to buy all necessary things for school and a few extra gallons for a bit of something special. They all agreed that the last place would be Olivander's wand store, where they all would go together. After that everyone parted in their own directions.

"Mike, Johnny! Do NOT even think about going to Knockturn Alley!" Mr. Fallon yelled after his two sons.

Walking away from the yelling Mr. Fallon, Olivia started talking.

"Well, now that we have the money, what should we do?" she asked.

"I say we should go to Madam Malkin's, you know to buy our school uniforms", Louie said and they all agreed.

Madam Malkin's store was crowded with people. It wasn't a surprise, obviously everyone needed new robes therefore they waited. After sitting there for fifteen minutes was their turn to get fitted. It didn't take more than ten minutes to get their new robes. Each of them paid three galleons and four sickles for the robes and then they left to buy new books.

Flourish and Blott's was the most curious place. The books were stacked in piles that were in unnatural angles. The shelves were full of books bound in leather and other materials that weren't found in muggle book stores. This was a place Emily adored. Inching forwards they all started looking for the books they needed. Emily found most of the books easily. The workers in the store were nice enough to put the school books in places easy to find. Soon the pile of books in Emily's lap was so tall that she barely saw over it. Looking at the list she noticed she was missing one more book. It was the _Defense Against the Dark Arts; Guide to Help You Survive_ by Harry Potter.

Emily's heart skipped a beat. They had a book written by Harry Potter! She wondered if she could get an autograph then she faced a problem. Emily noticed that she had walked to far corner of Flourish and Blott's with no one around. And the thing was, the book was placed on the top of the topmost shelf. As no one was around and Emily couldn't use magic yet she decided to climb up there.

She started to climb up the shelf using the books as handles to make it easier and at the same time knocking books down from the shelf. She moved quickly upwards not wanting to get caught. Emily had already climbed halfway up the shelf when she heard footsteps behind her in the labyrinth of books. She started to panic and climbed even faster knocking down tens of books. She reached the Defense against the dark arts book at the same time an employee walked around the corner.

"Miss, what do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Umm, ju- just getting, umm this book", Emily sputtered.

"Get down here this…", but he never finished the sentence because Emily jumped down from the shelf onto the pile of fallen books. The employee was so amazed of Emily's action that he didn't know what to do. Emily grabbed her school books and ran like the wind.

Short of breath, Emily arrived to the counter and quickly paid for the books and ran outside.

"We've been waiting for you for ten minutes! Where have you been?" Olivia asked.

"Oh well it's quite a funny story actually… ", Emily said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice and she told them what had happened.

"Soo, you actually did that? Well you are one idiot. Didn't you see the pile of Defense against the dark arts books right besides the window?" Louie smiled.

"No. Was there a… argg! I was so stupid!" Emily yelled "Now they'll never let me back there!"

"Oh don't worry. They won't remember you. There were hundreds of people there today", Olivia said still grinning.

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks", Emily said. They left Flourish and Blott's and they bought their potions ingredients from the apothecary. They bought their cauldrons (pewter, standard size 2) from Potage's Cauldron Shop and quills, ink, parchment and other needed equipment from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

After checking their lists that nothing was missing they wondered towards Ollivanders wand shop.

Their families were waiting for them all with many packages wrapped in brown paper.

"Are we all ready? Good in you get little ones!" Mrs. Aylott said.

They stepped into a small room. Leaning against the walls were thousands upon thousands of wands. Deep in the building you could hear a bell ringing. An old man with gray hair stepped into the light. They all gasped. The man seemed almost invisible.

"Hello, my dear children! I am the ghost of Ollivander. You must be looking for wands, I assume?" he said with a whining old voice. The three of them nodded unable to do anything else.

"I can remember every single wand I have sold. Your father for instance", he pointed at Louie's father "His wand is phoenix feather, cedar, fourteen and a half inches, supple. Am I correct?"

"That is quite right, sir" Mr. Aylott said smiling.

"But you, my darling aren't your father and you need a wand. Let's see now…" And Mr. Ollivander started searching for wands. He pointed at the shelf's and wands flew into neat piles on the table.

Louie started trying them one at a time. After about twenty wands the right match was found. Colorful birds emerged from the wand tip before flying away.

"Interesting, Dragon heart string, larch, fourteen inches, quite supple. I think you will become a powerful wizard", Mr. Ollivander said. Louie paid seven galleon for the wand and sat down onto the bench with his family.

Next was Olivia's turn it took fifty tries before the right wand appeared. It was unicorn, chestnut, ten and three quarter inches, slightly springy.

At last it was Emily's turn. She needed only to try a few wands before she found the right one. She made golden sparks burst from the tip of the wand. Her wand was phoenix feather, elder, eleven and a half inches, hard.

The final place they went to was the pet store. As the students were aloud to bring a pet, they bought one. Emily got a big brown owl, Olivia got a barn owl and Louie got a toad.

They all left the store talking happily about the wands and new pets. Suddenly Emily saw a big poster on the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Deatheaters had escaped from Azkaban.


	4. The Daily Prophet

_A BREAK-OUT FROM AZKABAN; THE DARK FORCES, A THREAT?_

_Last night there was a mass break-out from Azkaban, tells a source inside the ministry._

_Written by Oswald Green. Last night there was a mass break-out from Azkaban. More than seven prisoners escaped the prison. The aurors managed to catch one of the prisoners, Austin Carrow 52. He jumped from a cliff killing himself before the aurors had time to interrogate him any further. Harry Potter 58, head of the Auror Office told us that last thing Carrow said before dying was; "The dark forces are getting stronger. I hope you all are going to die painfully!"_

_Potter says that Carrow is a lunatic, but if he is telling the truth, the wizarding community has to be extremely careful on who to trust. No information has been what so ever been confirmed on this case, but if you have any information on any of the Deatheaters please inform the Auror office…_

Emily looked up at her parents who both had concerned faces. I didn't dare to speak. She knew this was bad. Really bad. They never showed concern in front of Emily but when they did, she knew it was trouble.

And, it was a _mass_ break-out. Those were really rare. The last one was when lord Voldemort had helped his followers to escape in the time of his power. The people who had broken out were his old followers. It was horrifying. Deatheaters on the loose but luckily they had people like Harry Potter and other people in the ministry trying to catch them.

Emily just hoped that they find them quickly. She did not want another Harry Potter versus Voldemort thing. Too many innocent people died. Just too many.

Emily walked outside wanting to help planting things on the little garden plot they had. As she stepped outside she could feel the sun and the wind in her face. She saw her parents standing under the willow casting protective spells around their house.

"Are the Deatheater that dangerous?" Emily asked.

"Yes! This is absolutely necessary. Could you go and fetch me a glass of water?" Mrs. Garrow asked.

"Okay mom", Emily said running back inside to get the water.

So the Deatheaters were so dangerous that even Emily's parents were scared of them. Emily's always so brave parents were scared. That made Emily scared. Thought Emily didn't want to get hurt just because they hadn't put up the protection.

Emily came back outside watching the shield form around the house. It was like a bubble.

Emily was happy that she was going to Hogwarts, one of the safest places on the face of Earth.

At dinner Emily found enough courage to ask something from her parents.

"Mom, dad, should I be scared of these escaped Deatheaters?" she asked.

"Of course you have to be scared. That makes you alert. But do not go over the line with being scared. As long as you have friends, family and people like the ministry and Hogwarts protecting you, you don't need to worry too much. Just enjoy you time at Hogwarts and study hard. Besides well see you on the holidays", Mr. Garrow said sounding like he had wanted to say that the whole day.

"Thanks dad! I'll do my best at school. I'll let you worry about the Deatheaters. The ministry will catch them soon anyway", Emily said.

"That's right sweetheart!" Mrs. Garrow said but looked like she didn't fully believe her own words.

The rest of the holidays went well. There was no more horrible events like the prison break. Even thought times were getting harder some events were still as exciting as ever.

Sooner than expected it was time to go to Hogwarts.


End file.
